


Space Age Love Song

by Garish_Flower



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: I saw your eyesAnd you made me smileFor a little whileI was falling in love





	Space Age Love Song

Six months.

 

That’s how long Peter and Stella had been together. Stella was getting ready for their date, Peter had planned a surprise and told her to not dress to fancy. She remembered when they first met in their biology class. 

 

//

Peter walked into his classroom and noticed an unfamiliar face. It was a girl; she was sitting in his usual seat in the classroom. He frowned and studied her as time around him slowed down. He saw his reflection in her silver-framed circular glasses and her piercing green eyes. Her hair, black and curly, it sat in a large mane around her face. Peter looked through her bag which was sitting next to her filthy converse clad feet. “Estella Augustine” Is what her ID read. He blinked and was standing back in the doorway of the classroom “You’re in my spot” He said quickly.

 

He was tapping his fingers on the side of his leg. Moving at a normal pace was so boring. Estella lazily looked at him “Ah, sorry.” She muttered and moved to the seat next to his. She stood up and was surprisingly… short. Peter noted that as he also took note of her sizeable chest and wide hips. She was a thick girl. Peter liked it, but I mean can you blame an 18-year-old boy for checking out the new girl.

 

Class dragged on at a grueling pace as Peter sat shaking his leg anxious as ever.

 

So slow.   

 

He gripped his pencil hard as he heard the seconds ticking away.

 

_Ding Ding_

Finally, the class was over. He practically bolted straight out of his seat and started for the door.

 

Stella took note of the anxious boy and how fidgety he seemed as time was also gruelingly slow for her as well. She got out of her seat and strolled out of the classroom. He was tall, all legs, interesting silver hair that almost touched his shoulders and goggles around his neck. She shrugged to each his own.

//

Stella smiled to herself and the thought of their first meeting. It wasn’t until they were partnered together for a class that she found out the real meaning behind why he wore the goggles. She’d thought it was just a fashion statement. It was the 70s and people were as bold as ever.

 //

“Hey, would we be able to go to your house instead of mine? My father is having people from work over and my mother doesn’t want any other company over.” Stella asked at the end of their biology class.

 

“Um. Yeah. I mean that’s okay.” He said scratching the back of his neck.

 

Peter’s mom met them at the school and picked them up. Usually, he would run home, but couldn’t this time.

 

Peter’s house was nice, in the suburbs, and his mom was very pretty, though she seemed fed up with his rebellious streak. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Stella. I’m glad you’re able to finally get

 

Peter to do his school work.” She laughed a little.

 

Stella followed Peter down to the basement. It was interesting down here, there were about roughly 500 boxes of various Hostess snacks around on shelves (mostly Twinkies), a Miss Pac-Man arcade game, television, radio, a pile of shoes that looked like the soles had literally been burnt off them, and a ping-pong table with one paddle along with various posters on the walls.

She made note of everything there. It was odd, but then again so was he so she didn’t expect much less.

 

“Do you have another paddle?” Stella asked.

 

Peter dropped his backpack on the ground looked over at her “Hm?” He asked

 

Stella rolled her eyes “The paddle? Do you have a second one? You know so we can play?”

 

“Yeah let me just find it.” It took all of Peter’s strength not to zoom around the room but for some reason, he only did it because it was Stella and he felt that it was okay. He faked looking around until he could find it beneath a pile of old newspapers.” Here” He said and threw the paddle at her “Get ready to lose I play a lot.”

 

“With who?” Stella chirped “Your sister?”

 

Peter frowned, no, he plays alone usually. No one can keep up with him. “Yeah with Wanda.”

 

Ten minutes. That’s how long the game lasted. Peter could have had it over in less than a second if he wanted but he went easy on her.

 

Stella was actually out of breath “Wow. You have amazing reflexes.” She huffed while putting the paddle down “Let’s get to work?” She looked over at him and caught him staring.

 

“Oh yeah sure,” Peter replied. The fact that she could even keep up with him at that speed was amazing. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” Peter asked.

 

“Yeah. What is it?” Stella looked up at Peter.

 

“Do… Do you actually believe what this Xavier guy is talking about?” Peter had a small glint of curiosity in his mind.

 

Stella was taken back “Believe it? I mean I guess if he wasn’t a world-renowned Oxford professor then no. Who would believe that the next step in human evolution is getting outlandish things like superpowers? “Her words stung herself. As she was one of these outlandish ideas and unknown to her Peter was as well.

 

Peter looked down at his feet “Yeah sounds crazy, right?” He said breathlessly. “Where’s somewhere you’ve always wanted to go?” Peter asked. God damn it why did he say that what was he doing?

 

The dark-haired girl knew right away “Yosemite National Park.” Stella smiled just the thought of going there made her grin. That place was so beautiful, the mountains, the trees, the little creatures crawling around.

 

Suddenly Peter grabbed the back of her neck and looked at her “Don’t freak out.”

 

Stella looked at him he was so close; her tummy began to tingle “I- “She started but was overcome with a sudden force pushing right through her. Just as soon as it started it stopped. She put her hands on her knees and bent over, she felt sick. “What was that?” She said to herself.

 

“It’ll pass,” Peter said. They were standing in the middle of a forest, it was dark and you could see millions of stars in the sky.

 

Stella looked around “Is this?” she asked and was still breathless. “Peter, how did we get here?” He couldn’t possibly be like her. Stella looked at the tall slender boy he was hunched over with his hands in his pockets, he looked nervous.

 

“You know that topic we’ve been researching?” Peter asked. Stella nodded her head and motioned for him to continue “I’m one of them. I don’t see time the same way you do.” He was trying to explain it as simple as possible “Basically I move really fast.” What a way with words.

 

Stella smiled “Come here I want to show you something.” She said and walked over to a fallen log and picked it up. It was dark but parts of the moonlight streamed through the treetops giving them just enough light to see. There were thousands of ants under the rotting log slowly they began to move in a uniformed pattern and moved in various shapes and letters. “I have a connection with bugs.”

 

She looked over at Peter who looked and felt somewhere relieved “Wow.” Was all he could say. Seeing the concentration on her face was so beautiful. The thought of someone else being like him made Peter feel safe.

 

“I can also make parts of the Earth move, you know like small earthquakes and elevating the land.” Stella looked down at her hands “I don’t use that one much. It’s too dangerous still.”

 

“My mom used to tell me stories about my dad, he could make metal move. I always thought she wanted to paint him in this sort of extravagant light because he left before Wanda and I were born.” Peter wanted to change the subject he knew Stella was uncomfortable. He didn’t like the way she looked when she was sad.

 

“I’m the only one in my family like this.” She said and looked up at Peter and smiled and grabbed his hand “I’m happy I’m not alone anymore.” Stella studied his face. His skin was soft and pale and his hair was messy. She was starting to notice how nice and broad his shoulders were.  

 

“We should head back. I don’t want your mom to worry.”

 

Peter laughed “Don’t worry she’s used to me disappearing. She knows I’ll be back sooner than later. It’s a Friday night and we are illegally in Yosemite National Park. Let’s go on an adventure.” The time around Peter slowed down, but it probably seemed like a blink of an eye to her. He looked at Stella and took in every inch of her face. Fuck he liked her a lot.

 

Stella opened her eyes and coughed a bit trying to get her breath back. “Where are we?” She asked.

 

“Mariposa Grove,” Peter said.

 

Stella looked at him “I’ve always wanted to come here how did you know?”

 

Peter scratched the back of his neck “Guessed?” He said. He wasn’t going to tell her that he’s gone through her things multiple times without her knowing.  

 

Stella walked up to one of the giant trees that surrounded them and touched it. She closed her eyes and could feel every inch of the tree moving up and growing and the vibrations of the animals moving and sleeping. It was amazing. “Thank you, Peter.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. His skin was soft. She liked it.

 

Peter’s face and neck turned bright red and felt hot but it left as soon as it came “It’s no problem.” He said with his voice cracking a little bit. He could still feel where her lips touched him.

 

“We can go back now if you want,” Stella said looking up at Peter.

 

He nodded and grabbed the back of her neck and within seconds they were back in his basement. “Would you mind taking me back to my house?” She asked, “I hate to walk alone.”

 

//

The thought of their first adventure to Yosemite made Stella get butterflies in her belly. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. At that moment she’d never felt closer to anyone before. She and Peter were alike in so many ways, their appreciation of music and their mutations were just two of the main ones. Stella licker her lips as she picked out her outfit. Light -colored ripped jeans, a The Kinks shirt, and a denim jacket that had a few patches on it. She looked at a patch on her jacket. It was the Rolling Stones mouth and tongue. It reminded her of when Peter told her how he felt about her.

 

//

 

Peter could feel her eyes on him. He didn’t like it. “I… I’m not really good with words but I’m just going to talk okay?” Peter took a deep breath in “I don’t know how to really describe it. But I like how your hair is wild, and I like that you appreciate life and nature, and I like your green eyes and your glasses, and I like that you’re like me. Moving at a normal pace is usually so grueling for me but it doesn’t seem that way with you. And when you kissed my cheek it like triggered something and now I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

Her vinyl of Sticky Fingers was playing in the background and Wild Horses came on. Stella hated horses but she loved the song. Peter was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled like Hostess cakes it made her smile.  Peter cupped her face with his hands leaned down her planted a kiss right on her mouth. It was hard and sloppy but it felt right.

 

//

 

Stella shook her head to clear her thoughts. Lately, she and Peter had quite a bit of sexual tension between them. They’d done a little bit more than kissing and getting handsy but, they’d never… you know… done it. They were both virgins and it made them nervous thinking about it. She wanted it perfect and she knew Peter also wanted it to be perfect. Stella bit her lip and remembered the first time she and Peter did more than kissing. It was about a month into their relationship. It was nothing more than a hand job and fingering, but it was both of their first times and was a special moment for her.

 

Tonight, was going to be the night she made the first move and they had sex.

 

//

 

Their date had gone wonderfully, a movie, nothing too out of the ordinary but they both knew what they wanted from each other. Quickly after the movie, they got back to Peter’s house as quick as possible. Peter’s mom and sisters were gone for the weekend and Stella’s parents were gone to her father’s work conference. They had both houses to themselves and we're going to take full advantage of it as they were 18 and raging with hormones.

 

“Are you sure you want to? “Peter asked hovering over Stella. Her face was pink and her pupils were dilated. They’d been kissing for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

 

She nodded “Yes.” She said breathlessly. God Peter thought it was so hot. She sat up and knelt as Peter sat back on his bed. He watched her every move as she slowly took her top off and discarded it on the ground. She looked over at Peter and saw his hungry eyes taking in her topless figure. He pulled Stella closer and kissed her; she gasped as his hand reached up and grasped her breast. They were full it was a lot for Peter even with how big his hands were. Through the fabric of her bra, he began to slowly rub her nipples until they began to harden. His other hand reached behind Stella’s back and started to fumble with the clasps. Stella smiled and reached behind her and undid it quickly, finally something she was faster than him at. Peter removed her bra and instinctively Stellar reached up and covered her chest.

 

Peter grabbed her hands and pulled them down slowly “You’re beautiful.” He said kissing her softly. Stella was essentially like putty in his hands.  He kissed down Stella’s neck and down to her chest enveloping one of her breasts while fondling the other one.

 

The feeling was foreign to both Stella gasped and moaned. As he continued the same treatment to the other breast. “Lay back,” Stella said with her hand on his chest. Peter looked up at her slightly confused but did as he was told. Stella looked down at the sizeable bulge in his jeans “That looks uncomfortable.” She said smirking and unbuttoned his pants.

 

“Wait, you… You don’t have to if you don’t want to you know.” Peter said looking down at Stella.

 

“I want to.” She said. Peter swallowed hard, he has imagined this moment many times, but here it was. He lifted his hips to help assist her in taking his pants off. In his boxers was a noticeable tent, even more, noticeable than in his jeans. She slid those down too and his erection popped out. She gripped it firmly and moved her hand up and down. Stella looked up at Peter’s face and it was twisted in pleasure.

 

Slowly she licked the tip and felt Peter’s pelvis jerk as he gasped. She stopped and looked at him “Don’t stop.” He said and bit his lip. She engulfed him fully in her mouth and Peter threw his head back and let out a moan. Watching Stella’s head bob up and down between his legs was more arousing than he’d imagined it would be. “Oh fuck,” He said as he came. He was gripping the sheets hard. Stella swallowed and licked him clean. “Jesus Christ Stel that was awesome.” Peter ran a hand through his long silver hair looked down at the girl who was still on her knees at the foot of his bed.

 

Her eyes were glazed with lust and he liked it. Something primal snapped in Peter’s mind and he pushed Stella onto her back and kisser her hard and rough. He slipped a finger down her pants and touched her soaked panties “Fuck you’re so wet right now.” He said as he began to circle her clit with this thumb.

 

Stella whimpered as he continued to move faster and faster on her throbbing clit until his fingers vibrated.  “Keep going please don’t stop,” Stella said as she gripped on to his shoulders tightly and dug her nails in. She felt herself being pushed over the edge.

 

Peter kissed her neck and whispered in her ear “I want you to come  for me, babe.” And with that Stella’s back arched and she moaned loudly while raking her nails down his back.

 

Stella looked Peter directly in the eye “I want you to fuck me.” She said bluntly. She’d always been the blunter of the two.

 

The silver-haired boy was slightly taken back “I-I… Okay.” He said grinning. He knew he wasn’t going to be the one to make the first move. He never was. Quickly he stumbled over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and grabbed a rubber and made his way back to his bed and removed the rest of the clothing that was between the two faster than Stella could comprehend. There they were, naked, horny, and infatuated with each other. Stella laid on her back and watched as Peter struggled to put the condom on but finally got it. He was nervous she could tell. She was too. She’s heard the girls at school talking about how it hurt their first times, or some weird disaster story. She knew a disaster wasn’t going to happen because she was with Peter and even if it were a disaster it’d still be perfect for her.

 

Peter moved so he was hovering over her and Stella wrapped her leg’s around his waist. The tip of his member poked at her entrance. He looked over to Stella “Are you sure you want to?” He asked. God, he just wanted to be inside her right now.

 

Stella nodded her head “Yeah.” She said. She honestly didn’t know if Peter would fit inside her. But they were about to find out. Stella gasped as she felt herself being filled. “It hurts” Stella whimpered. Oh, boy, did it hurt.

 

Peter stopped immediately and pulled out “We can stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” He pushed her hair out of her face.

 

“No, keep going.” Stella kissed him and held on for dear life. Peter was moving slowly, but with Stella it was okay. He liked to savor each moment with her. Especially this one. He moved back to her entrance and began to enter her. It was tight and the most amazing feeling he’d ever experienced.

 

It took every ounce of his being not to come right then and there. Stella looked up at Peter with her mouth agape “Fuck me.” She said. Peter pulled out and slammed back into her pussy “Oh fuck Peter.” She moaned and pulled him tighter.

 

“Jesus Stella, you feel so good.” He said as he began to find his rhythm. He wanted to go fast, so fucking fast, but he couldn’t. It was a feeling he needed to savor. He sat up and began to circle Stella’s clit with his fingers while vibrating them as he continued pounding into her. Watching her arch her back and moan was the most beautiful thing he’d ever witnessed and knowing that he was the one bringing you pleasure was even better. Stella gripped his biceps hard and scraped her nails down them creating red lines down his arms and moaned his name loudly as he felt her walls close around him. The feeling of Stella’s orgasm was enough to cause him to have his own. Peter’s face scrunched up as he buried his face in her mane of hair and groaned loudly as he came into the condom.

 

Peter rolled off to the side, threw the condom away, and pulled Stella close and kissed the top of her head. They were both out of breath and sweaty. “You’re amazing Peter,” Stella said and smiled and kissed his chin. Stella looked over to the basement bathroom and got an idea “We should probably shower and clean up.” She smiled hoping he’d get the hint.

 

“Okay. Do you want to go first?” Peter asked.

 

He was so genuine it was adorable. “I was thinking we could go together,” Stella whispered in his ear. She grinned at how fast Peter’s expression changed as he picked her up and sped to the bathroom with her. She didn’t even have time to laugh before they were in the shower with the water splattering on the two of them as Peter pinned her against the wall and was kissing and sucking on her neck and breasts.  Stella tilter her head back and let out a moan.

 

Peter grabbed Stella’s legs and picked her up and she gripped on to him as though her life depended on it. Despite his slender build, he was surprisingly strong. He ran his hands along her thick thighs and ass as he pinned her back against the wall and slowly entered her pussy which was already wet. “You turn me on so much.” Stella moaned feeling herself being filled again. It felt so right. She buries her hand in Peter’s hair as they hold each other closely. He had his hand on the wall for support as the other held her hips and moves her up and down as he pumps into her faster and faster. 

 

Stella grips hard onto one of his shoulders and pulled Peter’s head into her shoulder. Having her mouth right by Peter’s ear is one of the hottest sounds. Hearing her every breath and his name leave her lips as she mercilessly fucks her on the bathroom wall is making him closer to coming by the second. He quickly pulled out and came on bathtub floor and watches the running water mixed with their sex flow down the drain.

Peter kisses Stella’s cheek and begins to kneel “Babe what are you doing?” She asks.

“I’m going to make you come. It’s only fair.” He said as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and kisses up her thigh. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before it gave her butterflies in her tummy. The water from the shower beat down Peter’s back in a slow rhythm as he slowly licked and kissed up Stella’s thighs. He licked at her entrance and she jumped. He looked up and saw Stella watching his every move with her mouth open. He could see her chest rapidly rising and falling as he looked up at her for reassurance to which she responded with a nod. Peter licked at her entrance again and was soon licking and sucking on her clit. Stella’s legs would have given out of it wasn’t for Peter holding her up. She laced her hands through his silver locks and moaned and ground her cunt against his mouth. He gripped her hips hard and steadied her as he stuck two fingers inside her and began to pump them in and out while he licked and sucked on her clit.

 

“Oh my god. So good…” Stella moaned and pulled at his hair. Peter looked up at her and saw her back arched and water trickling down her body. “I’m going to come.” She squealed and Peter felt her walls clench around his fingers as he licked her pussy. When her orgasm was finished Peter put her legs down and stood back up and smiled a cute boyish smile. Stella grinned back. With the look on his face, no one would have guessed he was face deep in her cunt only moments ago. “Can… Can we take a nap?” Stella asked sheepishly. She was worn out and her legs were shaking.

Peter grabbed Stella’s hand and nodded “Yeah. You can sleep in one of my shirts.” He said as a shirt appeared in his hands. It was big and baggy and came to her mid-thigh. Adorable. He didn't usually sleep but this time was different he was actually physically drained for once. Peter pulled her close against his chest and listened as Stella fell asleep.

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, I've never really written a story like this. Let me know what you think! I really wanted to use my useless knowledge of 70s and 80s music to it's fullest potential and saw Peter's character and took advantage of it. There is going to be a second chapter I'll pound out this weekend and it'll take place 10 years later. Stay tuned.


End file.
